1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a semiconductor optical device, an arrayed semiconductor optical device, and an optical module, in particular, to reduction in parasitic capacitance of the semiconductor optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor optical device having a one-side electrode structure in which one pair of electrodes is arranged on one surface of a substrate is used. A higher speed operation is required for the semiconductor optical device and thus, the parasitic capacitance of the semiconductor optical device needs to be reduced.